


into the world, into you - Art

by Dreamsparkle



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Art, Digital Art, Inspired by Ever After (1998), Kissing, M/M, MHEA, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: The reality of living in a fairy tale land is much less magical than one might like to believe. For twenty years, Quentin has lived a life of hardship and toil, working under the heel of his step-family. But when a chance encounter sends Quentin into the path of the new High King, he finds himself swept up in a lie which threatens them both as they desperately grab for their own happily ever after.This is art for the wonderful fic Into the world, Into you. Please follow the inspired by link to read!
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Magicians Happy Ever After





	into the world, into you - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [into the world, into you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510800) by [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy), [propinquitous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/propinquitous/pseuds/propinquitous). 



  



End file.
